The Bonds of Friendship
by Calamilya
Summary: When put into a situation where the bonds of friendship are tested, two Elves must make the ultimate decision should they put their own lives at risk to help each other. Future Torture, Mature Language and Adult Themes Not a MarySue
1. Introduction

**Summary: **When put into a situation where the bonds of friendship are tested, two Elves must make the ultimate decision; should they put their own lives at risk to help each other.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine – it belongs to the Tolkien Estate. I will be receiving no money for this fanfiction, this story is simply being written to amuse myself, and hopefully a few of you as well.

**Note: **For some reason parentheses aren't copying over to fanfiction. So words in _italics _will be the English conversion of what little Elvish I use.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. The summary is based off of the smallest idea that I came up with, and I have decided to begin writing based on that idea. So as this story progresses, I would be more than happy to receive any suggestions or ideas you all may have, seeing as how this isn't written out before hand. And as is only right, proper credit shall be given for any suggestions I use. Feel free to Email me; myangryromanceaol. Also, I have no beta – obviously – so forgive grammatical mistakes, spelling errors and the such.

Also, if you should see any similarities between my story and someone else's, please understand that it isn't like that for a reason. I've simply been inspired by a number of authors who are exceptionally talented at Elf Torture and the such.

Secondly, I'm not ignorant to the world of Tolkien, but I'm not one of those people who have a running knowledge of Elvish. I'd like to, but I don't. And I should probably explain my view of Elves. I see Elves as having a strong connection to nature - obviously, and because of such I believe that they are highly sexual. Given, I don't expect them to run around complimenting each other on their shoes as a pickup line, but I don't picture them being with only one Elf before forming a bond. Make sense?

On that note, don't expect every cannon character to be in character at every moment. It's my belief that if I wanted to see cannon's being completely in character at every moment, I should just reread the books. Perhaps even a few concepts from the books will be altered as well. In regards to my original female character, I will do my absolute best to keep her from appearing Mary-Sue, if she should at any point in time please feel free to throw stuff at me. ;)

And before I forget, I'm thinking that Legolas should have a brother. The purpose of this isn't yet known, I'm still throwing ideas about him around in my head. ) But as I said above, certain ideas and concepts are going to be altered.

So that should give you a basic idea as to if you even wish to begin reading this story. It takes place before the War of the Ring.

**Rating: **This story is rated R ( M ) due to future themes of abuse, torture, mature language and adult situations.

* * *

The small party of Elves couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be exceptionally beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud as far as the eye could see, and the sun laid its golden kiss softly upon their skin as the warm summer breeze ran its invisible fingers through their hair. But perhaps it simply seemed better than usual because the efforts to create a new alliance between Mirkwood and Imladris were going better than ever before.

Five Elves in total rode together, each undeniably Noldorin; dark hair and grey eyes, each Elf wearing the colors of Imladris; russet and gold. Three of the Elves were warriors, quivers full of arrows strapped to their backs and small Elven blades tucked safely away. The other two appeared to be of high importance, the male wearing heavy robes and the female wearing a gown made from the softest of silks.

Manáre, a trusted member of Elrond's council, was as beautiful as all Elves, and his many years of wisdom shone brightly in his grey eyes.

For years Imladris and Mirkwood had spoke of attempting an alliance, and finally Thranduil had agreed to allow Elrond to send one of his council members over. So that was why they traveled, Manáre and his daughter would be moving into the palace, the guards following them would be returning home to their families and duties.

Manáre's daughter, Calamilya, rode at his side, her youth still evident by the way she looked around in awe, a questioning look given to her father every time they would pass through a new village or land. The top half of her hair was pulled back by small twists and held together by a leather tie, and while she too carried the grace of Elves there was nothing exceptional about her beauty - if stood in a line she certainly wouldn't outshine many She-Elves.

"Tiro (_look_), we are here." The small party slowly came to a halt at the gates of the palace, watching as they opened. When the gates were fully opened three Elves dressed in green and grey stepped forward, each offering a small smile of greeting.

"Suilaid (_greetings_), welcome to Mirkwood." The Elf offered them another smile. "Our King has been awaiting your arrival; he wishes to meet with you at your earliest convenience." Manáre gave a small tilt of his head then, followed by a smile. "Hannon le (_Many thanks_)."

The small group of Elves followed their greeters, but Calamilya's attention wasn't on the path before them. A group of warriors were practicing off in an empty field, two of them sparring as the other Elves cheered them on, laughing when one of the Elves took a punch to the jaw, cursing a bit loudly in turn.

One Elf, she believed to be the captain, was watching closely for any mistakes he saw so that he could later point them out. The Elf was dressed in a simple green tunic with brown leggings that tucked into supple brown leather boots. His brow was furrowed in thought as he continued to watch, and his golden hair was pulled back by two small braids on the side – the traditional style of Mirkwood warriors.

The Captain glanced up then, looking straight at the new arrivals, and Calamilya could have sworn she saw a small smile play at the corner of his lips.

"… Calamilya?" The voice sounded impatient, and when she turned to look at her father he quirked a brow in her direction. "Cala," he said then, referring to her fondly by her nickname "I am going to meet with the King, will you be fine on your own?" Calamilya dismounted – as did all the Elves in her party – and allowed the stable hands to take their mounts.

She nodded. "Of course, Ada (_father_)." She gave her father another nod to reassure him. "I promise I will find someone who can show me around."

"Suilaid! (_Greetings_)" The party from Imladris looked to where the voice had come from and Calamilya recognized the Elf who was jogging over in their direction as the Captain she had been watching.

Upon closer inspection she noticed that his hair, which had looked golden from a distance, actually appeared to have shades of silver in it as well. His eyes were a deep blue, though when the sunlight hit them just right it looked as if there were tiny flecks of gold and green in their depths.

When he finally reached their side he took a moment to compose himself. "Le hannon a tholel. (_thank you for coming_) I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. He asked that when you arrived I show your daughter around and make sure she is settled into her chambers." He glanced over to Calamilya. "That is, if she does not mind."

Manáre gave a curt nod. "Gen hannon (_I thank you_), Legolas." He then looked to his daughter. "Enjoy your day, my child. I will see you at the evening meal."

With that he and the others continued on, leaving Calamilya in the company of Legolas.

Legolas smiled, offering a small bow of his head. "As I said, I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and one of many Captains of the border guard. And you, Mani naa essa en lle? (_what is your name_)"

"Calamilya eneth nÎn. (_my name is --_ )" Legolas smiled when she spoke her name before he took her hand and placed a light kiss to the knuckles. "Gentle Light? It is a beautiful name, it fits you well." Legolas laughed softly at the slight blush that crept into her cheeks and quirked a brow in her direction "Surely you have been given such a compliment before?"

When Calamilya shook her head Legolas smiled before motioning for her to follow. "Come, I'll show you to your chambers."

He led her into the palace and up a winding flight of stairs and followed the hallway, taking a right, another right and then a left. Finally they came upon a large wooden door that had a scene carved into it; a magnificent forest with mountains in the background surrounding a lake which reflected the moon and stars that were high in the sky.

Legolas pushed the door open and stood aside so that Calamilya could enter, remaining in the doorway while Calamilya looked around.

There was a large four poster bed against one wall, sheer grey drapes hanging from the canopy, the sheets of the bed were pale green and the pillows were covered in a dark green silk. Across from the bed was a large dresser, and on the wall opposite of the doorway was a balcony with drapes to offer privacy.

Calamilya took a few minutes to acquaint herself with the room before turning to Legolas with a smile. "I hadn't expected such chambers. But I thank you."

In return Legolas smiled before waving her thanks off with his hand. "It is no trouble. Your father and you are here for good cause, and beside.. if something were to happen you're only a door down from my own chambers."

He motioned across the hall with a nod of his head before smiling once more. "Now come, there are many things I wish to show you."

After Legolas had shown her around the palace – library, kitchens, dinning hall, etc.. – they returned to the palace grounds where Legolas began explaining the dangers lurking in the forests.

Everyone knew of the giant spiders and wild wolves that wandered in the forests, but there was one danger that was considered a myth. A river ran through the forests of Mirkwood, crystal clear water that held a slightly green tint. One sip of the water would send the drinker into a deep sleep that could last up to a hundred years. Another threat was Orcs, they were increasing in number by the month, it seemed.

"The Orcs are the worst as of late, though. We all guard the border in shifts, and it used to be that we would only have month long shifts. But now we've had to triple our defenses, so we're there anywhere from three to five months at a time."

Calamilya furrowed her brow. "Three to five months at a time? Then how do you spend time with your family?" Legolas smiled at this comment. "It isn't hard, at least for me. My Father is often busy with politics, or off working on contracts to trade with other lands. And my brother, we don't get along.." he hesitated for a moment before shaking his head with a small laugh. ".. at all."

Seeing her look of confusion he continued on. "I enjoy being a warrior, I've never liked the thought of being cooped up inside the palace in front of a desk writing all day. I told my Father that I didn't want to be King, which was fine because my brother – Lómëloth – has always wanted to be." His smile grew then. "My brother was happy when he received the news, yet now he always calls me weak, says that I wasn't worthy of being King."

Calamilya rolled her eyes. "I've known people like that before, but there is nothing weak in wishing to be a warrior. You protect your home, and I am sure the Valar smile down on you for that."

The day continued on like that, each sharing stories of their homes and pasts. A strong friendship was begun that day, and for good reason.

Well, that's chapter one. Reviews are always welcome, constructive criticism is cherished. Ideas, suggestions – send them my way as well and I'll get working on another chapter.

Randi


	2. The Feast

**Summary: **When put into a situation where the bonds of friendship are tested, two Elves must make the ultimate decision; should they put their own lives at risk to help each other.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine – it belongs to the Tolkien Estate. I will be receiving no money for this fanfiction, this story is simply being written to amuse myself, and hopefully a few of you as well.

**Author's Notes:**

HyperSquishy: I can't wait to see what I have in store for them either. xD

* * *

When the sun began to set and the temperature outside cooled, Calamilya returned to her chambers to wash up before the evening meal. A basin of water had been placed on her dresser along with a clean white cloth.

She was quick to clean before pulling on a much lighter gown that was made of a pale blue material that changed to a darker blue in the shadows. There were no long sleeves either, just thin straps of cloth that were held together at her shoulders by two small silver clasps.

Once the gown was on she pulled her hair down, running a brush through and ridding herself of the few knots that had formed on the ride. Normally she would have left her hair down, but it would be her first time meeting the King and she did wish to make a good impression on him. So again she took her time in pulling small strands of her hair back in twists, securing them in the back with a leather tie before allowing the loose strands to fall free.

It was only when she felt she looked presentable enough for a first impression that Calamilya made her way down to the dinning hall. There were a number of tables set up, each table able to sit at least twenty people. Upon a raised dais sat one large table, at least twice the size of the others.

The dinning hall was still relatively empty, so it was rather simple to spot her father. Manáre stood with two other Elves who were dressed in magnificent robes of green with silver circlets resting on their brows, undoubtedly Thranduil and Lómëloth.

When she reached her fathers side he quickly took note of her presence and smiled. "Lord Thranduil, Lómëloth, this is my daughter, Calamilya. Cala, this is the King Thranduil and his son who will become King, Lómëloth."

Thranduil merely offered a smile and tilt of his head to her, but Lómëloth stepped forward and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles of which he allowed to linger.

While Thranduil and Legolas looked quite alike, Lómëloth was different. He had the same silvery-blonde hair, but his face was more angular and his eyes were grey. He certainly did look like an Elf who enjoyed staying inside all day; he didn't have broad shoulders, and while he carried himself with grace and pride there was a certain confidence missing.

Calamilya realized then that he still held her hand, his gaze making her feel oddly uncomfortable. "They say that the Elves of Imladris are beautiful, but I doubt any of them compare to you." She had blushed at the compliment given to her earlier, perhaps because it was given innocently and with truth. But the way Lómëloth spoke, the way he was watching her caused her to feel even more uncomfortable, not flattered.

It was hard to speak politely at that moment, but she managed. "I thank you for your compliment, Lord.."

Lómëloth shook his head. "Simply call me 'Lómëloth'.

"..Lómëloth" She turned her attention back to Thranduil then. "Your home is lovely, My Lord. Your son Legolas was quite kind in showing me around today."

Thranduil smiled then. "I'm glad to hear that, and I am glad that you like it here. If you ever have questions either of my children will be happy to help you."

She didn't doubt Thranduil either, given by the look that Lómëloth gave her at that very moment. The look was like a wolf eager to move in for the kill or a cat ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

Calamilya felt something move at her side then, and smiled when she realized Legolas had joined them. He was dressed nicely enough, though instead of wearing robes he donned a pale green tunic that ended mid thigh, along with a pair of soft brown leggings and leather boots.

With Legolas and Lómëloth standing so close to each other, the differences between them were more pronounced. How could they have the same parents yet look so different? She would certainly have to find out later.

The Hall was filling up quickly then, and Thranduil ushered the small group up to their table. Thranduil sat at the head; Manáre sat at his side and Calamilya at his side. But as luck would have it, it wasn't Legolas or even a welcomed stranger who sat at her side – it was Lómëloth who took that seat.

It was only a few moments before servants began piling into the hall, each bearing a platter full of food or a pitcher of wine. By the time all of the food had been brought out each table groaned under its weight. There was roasted fish and deer, vegetables both cooked and raw. There were fruits and breads with sweet honey dipping sauces. Pitchers of both summer and fey wine were set at each table for the occupants.

Calamilya began to reach for the pitcher of summer wine ( which was far less strong than fey wine ) when Lómëloth brushed her hand with his own to pick up the pitcher. "A lady should not have to serve her own drink. Allow me."

She watched as he filled her goblet before filling his own with the fey wine. It didn't take long before he continued on, low enough so that only she would hear him. "Women are delicate, they are made to have soft flesh so that they can better comfort their husband after a long day." He took a swig of his wine before continuing. "I know that I would be pleased to be greeted by you in our chambers every evening."

Calamilya nearly choked on the bit of carrot she had been eating. She knew that Lómëloth was a bit odd, but she hadn't expected him to be quite so blunt. But it was with an amused smile that she looked to him. "Is that true? Well, I believe that not all women are meant to have soft flesh and comfort their husbands. Some women are better off as warriors, or mastering a craft."

Lómëloth shook his head. "That would make for a lovely daydream, perhaps. But never has a women been on our guard, and women certainly don't master crafts outside of the home." Calamilya's smile grew then. "Perhaps not, at least yet... "

When stomachs began to fill up and guests began moving about and striking up conversation, the food and tables were removed. A small group of Elves in the corner of the room, some with harps and others with lutes, began to play.

Calamilya found herself in the company of Legolas, thankful that Lómëloth's attention was on the lovely Elf that he currently danced with.

"You have my apologies for any trouble my brother gave you during the meal." Calamilya looked up at Legolas, but found that he was smiling. "How can you be sorry if you look ready to laugh?" Legolas gave a small shrug of his shoulders, his smile growing. "Because, while I'm sorry, I also find it quite amusing."

She rolled her eyes though found herself smiling as well. "You and he are certainly different from each other, why is that?"

Legolas' face became very serious then, and when he finally replied his voice was low. "Lómëloth and I have the same mother, but Thranduil didn't father him. My mother was attacked on a journey, and as a result I have a brother. She gave birth to Lómëloth and tried to love him, to think of the child as a blessing but she couldn't forget what happened, and finally decided that she had to sail west. Thranduil promised to love Lómëloth though, and has kept to that word."

Legolas took a breath before shaking his head. "Lómëloth's birthing day is only ten months away, he will be of age to take the Throne and my Father shall sail, he will reunite with my mother."

Calamilya understood then, but still found it hard to believe Lómëloth would be King, much less in under a year. She doubted that any good could come of it, but perhaps when it came to matters concerning the land he would do well. But if Lómëloth were to be King, she wanted to spend as little time in the palace as possible.

Calamilya looked for her Father then, and seeing that he was with Thranduil she excused herself from Legolas and made her way through the crowd to them. Manáre and Thranduil fell silent when she reached their side, and Calamilya hesitantly spoke up.

"Lord Thranduil, Ada.." She tried to figure out how exactly to voice what she was thinking. "Ada, you know that in Imladris I took lessons with the bow, that I would sometimes train with a member of the guard?"

Manáre nodded, unsure of what the question was leading to. "Ai, I remember. You were doing very well with the training." She looked to Thranduil then. "My Lord, I was wondering that if you and my father would agree, that I could perhaps join your guard."

She could see by the horrified expressions on both of their faces that they certainly hadn't expected that. But Manáre slowly nodded his approval. "If you wish to, I'll allow it but the final decision is the King's."

Thranduil still looked slightly shocked, but when Manáre agreed he slowly tilted his head to look at Calamilya better. "We've never had a female on the guard before, but you say you've had training before?"

Calamilya nodded excitedly. "Ai, My Lord, I have."

Thranduil nodded then. "If your father is willing to allow it, I will also." He looked up then and spotted Legolas, when the other Elf looked up Thranduil waved him over.

Legolas reached their side quickly. "Yes Father?" "Legolas," Thranduil smiled. "Calamilya shall be joining your guard.. "

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there ya have it. Chapter Two. ) Reviews keep me going. 


	3. Practice and Festivities

**Summary: **When put into a situation where the bonds of friendship are tested, two Elves must make the ultimate decision; should they put their own lives at risk to help each other.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything you recognize. Believe me, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfictions. But still, I'm not making money from this fanfiction; I'm not receiving multi-million dollar writing contracts... so no worries.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I drove up to Mississippi for the weekend to visit with some friends, didn't get back home until midnight Monday (or Tuesday, depending on how ya look at it).

Brownie24: Yeah, I think she should beat him up in the future. ;) And I work on updating as quickly as possible, even quicker with the reviews so thanks.

I tried to explain the gown as well as I could, but I do understand if you're still unclear as to what I mean. So I do have a reference image, and it's linked to in my bio.

This Chapter will be posted in parts for now so that those of you who are awaiting more of the story won't be left waiting. Once I'm done with the second part I'll put them together and repost the full chapter. – Aren't I nice?

* * *

… _Eight Months Later_

"Come on, take him down!"

"Don't let her do that, watch out!"

"You can take him, he's open!"

"Why are you cheering her on? He's better with the sword-"

"He may be better with the sword, but she's better to watch!"

"Watch out-"

"Ooh!"

The practice grounds were filled with the laughter and talk of the guard, two of the Elves busy sparring. It had been eight months since Calamilya joined the guard, and while it was odd at first the other Elves began to treat her like another one of the guys… sort of.

She was currently in a sparring match with another member of the guard, and worse more so for him she was winning. Ignoring the comments from those around she managed to disarm her opponent – his sword landed a few feet away and the tip of her own rested at the hollow of this throat. With a smile she lowered her weapon.

"Alright, alright..." Legolas smiled as the other Elf went to pick up his sword, the other's cheering for her win. "That's enough; I think you've all had plenty fun for the day. Tomorrow we're practicing archery so have your equipment."

As the other's went about gathering their equipment and heading back home to their families Calamilya joined Legolas.

"I still don't see why we have to attend his party tonight." The party she referred to was in celebration of Lómëloth's birthing day. Given, his birthing day wasn't for another month, but Thranduil had felt it best to celebrate now for fear that the celebrations wouldn't be as grand later - he would be leaving the day after Lómëloth's actual birthing day.

Legolas stifled a small laugh. "We have to attend his party because he is heir to the throne, and because he has made it clear that your presence is required." Legolas' presence wasn't required by Lómëloth, but Calamilya's was.

"I never imagined an Elf could be so daft, but your brother has proved it possible." For the last months Calamilya had tried to convince Lómëloth that she had no interest in him, but he would still interrupt her studies, watch an occasional guard practice and insist on walking her back to the palace, and at every opportunity he would try to remind her what a 'woman's place was'.

It was one week ago that Lómëloth had spend the entire day watching the guard practice, doing nothing but annoy her…

… _It was almost the end of practice, Calamilya noted as she pulled the bowstring taunt and took aim before releasing the arrow. It flew true and struck the target dead center._

_Lómëloth began clapping, everyone's head turning in his direction. "That's a magnificent aim you have, Calamilya." He turned to Legolas, smiling. "Dear brother, call it a day and let this practice be over with. I am sure everyone would like to return home."_

_Legolas knew that his men didn't mind the practice, but sometimes it was just easier not to argue with Lómëloth._

"_Okay, that's enough for today. Go home, enjoy yourselves until next practice."_

_Calamilya began walking towards her target to retrieve her arrows when she was soon joined, each of Lómëloth's steps audible due to the annoying rustle of his robes._

"_What do you want, Lómëloth?" She stopped in front of the target, pulling each arrow from place and inspecting them to ensure they hadn't split on contact._

"_I wanted to let you know that I shall be escorting you to the festivities, and I've had a gown made for you to wear. Be ready when the sun begins to set." He slowed and took her hand, bringing it to his lips after she had stopped as well. He pressed his lips softly to her knuckles, and ( much to her disgust ) let his tongue slip past his lips for the briefest moment against her hand before he released it._

_She wiped her hand off as politely as she could on her leggings, rolling her eyes. "Lómëloth, how many times must I tell you that I honestly don't enjoy your company?" _

_Lómëloth laughed it off. "I'll see you then, Cala.. " _

Calamilya groaned then, scrunching her nose in aggravation. "This honestly isn't fair, I shouldn't be 'required' to attend."

Legolas laughed again before giving her a small shove. "You should be quick, Calamilya… you need to wash and get ready. But rest assured, I've seen the gown he had made for you, and you will be beautiful in it."

Calamilya rolled her eyes and punched him softly in the arm before heading towards the palace.

* * *

Calamilya entered her chambers, closing the doors behind her. She walked over to her bed, blinking at the sight of the gown that lay on it. It was in two pieces, a top and a skirt. She picked the pieces up to closer examine them.

The gown itself was a violet-red, and the wherever a shadow touched looked purple. The top had no sleeves, instead it was tight fitting and would no doubt display cleavage. The entire back was lace-up, and while the top half of the sides was solid cloth, the bottom half was also to be laced – for effect. The skirts were a sight to behold, what with several layers of material to cause a flare. The outer layer looked as if the material had been bunched up in places and sewn to keep it that way.

She set it back down on her bed then and moved off to her private bathing chambers. They were spacious with a tiled floor. A shelf along the wall held a number of vials, each containing shampoo, soap, lotions and fragrance. Fluffy towels hung from their spot beside the shelves, and a large tub sat in the middle of the room with a freshly poured warm bath.

She gathered up her soap and shampoo and set them beside the tub before stripping out of her practice clothes. She stepped into the warm bathwater then and slowly sunk in, a sign escaping her lips.

Calamilya was almost relaxed when there came a soft knock on the door followed by her handmaiden entering. Her handmaiden, Beinasea, was a beautiful Elf who was always happy to help. She wore her golden locks back in a braid and always smelt like wildflowers by a river.

Beinasea helped Calamilya to bathe, washing the sweat and dirt from her body and hair. One the bath was done Calamilya stepped out and wrapped up in a town before moving back into her chambers.

A small vanity had been set up with a plush chair, and that was where Beinasea lead her. Soon Beinasea was working the tangles from Calamilya's dark locks, humming a soft tune as she did. "You are going to look absolutely stunning, Calamilya."

Calamilya rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't care to look stunning, Beinasea, I don't even want to be there tonight."

It was Beinasea's turn to roll her eyes then, how many times had she heard this before? _"I don't want to have anything to do with Lómëloth" _or _"Why does he bother me so much? I've made myself clear to him numerous times!" _But as always she smiled. "But think, Calamilya... you will look stunning to everyone there, I am sure that even Prince Legolas would notice you."

Calamilya signed. "I've told you at least a thousand times, even if I were interested in him that he is my Captain, it would be wrong for us to do anything."

Beinasea pulled the last knot from Calamilya's dark mane before grinning. "So you didn't deny minding that Prince Legolas would notice."

"Beinasea, we'll be here forever if you don't hush up." Calamilya ignored the smile the other Elf gave her at that moment and yet again avoided the 'Legolas' question.

Beinasea began pulling Calamilya's hair back in small twists and tiny braids, winding the tiniest violet flowers in as she did. It took some time but finally Calamilya's hair was secured back with a leather tie and several jeweled clips.

With her hair done Calamilya slowly stood, attempting to look at the mirror when Beinasea stood in front of it. "You cannot see yourself until you're completely dressed for tonight."

Taking that as a queue, Calamilya moved into the center of the room, laying her towel on the bed as Beinasea approached with the skirt. Beinasea secured the skirts in place, doing up the few ties in the back that held them snug to Calamilya's hips. Then she began working with the top – that was a challenge in itself. With much whining from Calamilya and quite a bit of hard work from herself, Beinasea managed to get it laced up.

"How am I supposed to breath?" When she received no response, Calamilya quieted her whines and watched as Beinasea began gathering a few small vials of lightly colored liquid. One of the vials contained a light pink color, the other contained a slightly darker pink and the third contained a shimmery clear liquid.

Bienasea set the vials down on the vanity before opening each. First she placed a small dab of the darker pink on her fingers before rubbing it into Calamilya's lips, the lighter pink was rubbed along her cheekbones, and the shimmery clear liquid was placed over the lips and cheek bones.

"You may look at yourself now, Calamilya." Calamilya gave a mock sign of relief before moving to stand infront of the mirror. A small smile played at her lips then. "I do look beautiful, thank you Beinasea."

"Ai, you do look beautiful Cala." In the doorway stood Lómëloth, his robes the color of the sea in the setting sun. He wore a slender silver circlet about his brow, and his smile was anything but friendly as he looked her over.

Bienasea knew better than to remain once her job was done, and it was with an apologetic smile to Calamilya that she left the chambers.

Calamilya offered him a mocking smile. "It's nice to know that you have such wonderful manners Lómëloth, usually one knocks before entering."

Lómëloth acted as if he hadn't heard her comment as he strode across the room, closing the distance between them before taking her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles once more. He didn't step back though when he was done, instead he kept her hand in his and smiled.

"It is nice to see that servant can at least do her job well. You are a stunning sight Calamilya, and you shall look wonderful at my side." He leaned his head closer to hers as one of his hands took a lock of her hair, rolling it between his fingers. "Perhaps one day you shall remain at my side as my Queen, not run around and play foolish games on my brother's guard."

Lómëloth really was daft in Calamilya's opinion, for the moment he took a lock of her hair her entire body tensed, yet he seemed not to take notice. He leaned closer still until his lips brushed her ear with each word. "You will be my Queen, Calamilya. My father may have let you on the guard, but when I am sitting on that throne I will not allow such nonsense."

Calamilya tensed more, but when she spoke her voice was cool as a summer's night. "If you think I will be your Queen then you are mistaken. And if you so much as think about taking me off of the guard I will return home to Imladris. Do not think that I am lying either, Lómëloth."

He laughed softly then, shaking his head. "Your father has taken quite a liking to me, Cala. In fact, he sings your praises to me after council meetings. I think he would rather like the idea of me taking an interest in you."

His grip on her hand tightened then. "But come, we should really be off to the festivities." And with that he locked her arm with his own and began towards the feasting halls.

* * *

Part two of this chapter shall be posted soon. ) And I hope you are all enjoying it so far. SO review, please? 


	4. Author Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. My car decided to start acting up, and we're still working on it so I haven't been able to get to work to use the computer. But rest assured, I should be getting a new computer for at home within the next week. I'll keep you all up to date, thanks for the patience.


End file.
